Chapter 190
is the one hundred and ninetieth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Obanai Iguro reflects on how upon seeing the red blade he realised he also started to see stars in his peripheral vision and realised he had made a mistake. Recognising that he had been to fixated on tightening his grip on his sword and gaining the red blade that he had been close to passing out due to lack of oxygen. He is brought back to earth with a yell from Sanemi Shinazugawa who warns him to watch out as Muzan Kibutsuji has launched an attack his way. Noting that if even one of them falls it will increase the burden on the others Obanai tries to stand up and fight, willing himself to make up for Mitsuri Kanroji's absence as well. However, he has lost sensation in all parts of his body except for his sword hand. Giyu Tomioka attempts to intercept Muzan's attack but he isn't able to outpace the demon's blow. Suddenly, he looks up and see Obanai up in the air having successfully dodged the attack. Muzan sees this and attempts to attack him in midair but is shocked to see the Snake Pillar dodge it easily again. Further surprised at his right arm and tubes being cut off seemingly from nowhere, Muzan notices that it is an odd kind of cut that could not have been made by the weapons of those he is fighting. Forcibly regrowing his severed limb with a delay Muzan then resumes his attack to stop Gyomei Himejima and Sanemi from getting in too close on him. He is further surprised as his left arm is chopped off as a result of a similarly mysterious cut, Muzan deduces that it has to be from a blade with jagged edges and realises that someone else is present who is also aiming to destroy him. Quickly assessing this new threat, Muzan analyzes his surroundings, saying that even if a spell from Tamayo's demon could make someone invisible, it couldn't erase traces of their existence. Though he is unable to see any silhouettes through the dust clouds Muzan is still able to hear the air parting in some areas. Deducing that there are three hidden attackers around him he slices at their approximate locations and is able to land a hit on all three of them. Inosuke Hashibira, Kanao Tsuyuri and Zenitsu Agatsuma suddenly pop into view as some seals placed on their heads get sliced off by Muzan's attacks. They are taken aback at how quickly he was able to find them out but Gyomei is pleasantly surprised to notice them all still alive as Inosuke boasts he wouldn't die and that he had plenty of seals to spare. Muzan unceremoniously interrupts Inosuke's monologue and swipes at him with a tube but his attention is drawn back to himself mid-attack as Obanai slices off both of his arms. He is displeased at the time it takes his arms to regrow from these attacks by a red blade and Sanemi is heartened as he notes this fact to his companions. Kanao and Zenitsu hurriedly put on new seals and attack Muzan with Flower Breathing: Fourth Form - Crimson Hanagoromo and Thunder Breathing: First Form - Thunderclap and Flash. Enraged, Muzan calls them a bunch of pesky flies, saying they have nothing but pitiful tricks but is interrupted by Obanai who attacks him with a Serpent Breathing: Third Form - Coil Choke. Gyomei thinks to himself that this addition to their numbers and Obanai manifesting a red blade has helped them and it also allows him to concentrate more. The Stone Pillar clangs his weapons together and upon impact both of them change color to red before swinging at Muzan and knocking off his entire left shoulder, exposing his spine. The demon pauses and Sanemi yells Giyu to prepare himself as he swings his blade at Giyu's, turning both of their weapons red as well. A crow arrives overhead and announces that dawn will break in one hour and three minutes and Sanemi declares that there is no problem as they will chop Muzan into pieces. Characters in Order of Appearance *Obanai Iguro *Muzan Kibutsuji *Sanemi Shinazugawa *Mitsuri Kanroji *Giyu Tomioka *Gyomei Himejima *Kanao Tsuyuri *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira *Kasugaigarasu Events *Obanai is able to deal meaningful damage to Muzan with his red blade. *Inosuke, Kanao and Zenitsu join the battle against Muzan. *Gyomei, Sanemi and Giyu are successful in turning their weapons red. *One hour and three minutes left till dawn. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc